1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a display device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates generally to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display.
2. Description of the Related Technology
A display device includes a flat panel type and self-luminant type OLED display.
The organic light emitting diode (OLED) display has a self-luminant organic light emitting element to display an image. When a display unit including a plurality of organic light emitting elements is exposed to moisture and oxygen, a function thereof is deteriorated and thus technology of blocking penetration of external moisture and oxygen by sealing the display unit is requested.
A driving driver including a plurality of signal lines can be positioned on a substrate at the outside of the display unit. In this case, as the size of a display device increases, wiring resistance of signal lines increases and thus signal transmission delay (RC delay) occurs, whereby luminance uniformity of a screen is deteriorated.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.